


The Long and Winding Road

by oh_johnny



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_johnny/pseuds/oh_johnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to John and Paul when John meets Yoko?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long and Winding Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of an old fic that first appeared on the lj comm johnheartpaul.

_The tongue licks a long wicked trail down his throat, making him sigh. He tangles his fingers in the other man’s hair and hears him chuckle._

_“That always works for you, doesn’t it Paul? Never failed yet.”_

_He groans assent and holds on tighter, his body arching against John’s. It has, indeed, always been like that._

\------------

The long and winding road

\------------

“Paul?”

“Yeah?”

“You awake?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah. Fuckin’ prellies. Can’t fuckin’ sleep.”

“Yeah. I figured the screwing would have done it…”

John snorted a laugh, “Four fuckin’ birds between us and still can’t sleep. That’s stamina, that is, mate. We’re supermen. The women hear about this and they’ll never leave us alone. We’ll have to go into seclusion.”

“Life in a monastery, you think?”

“Oh, very likely, son. We’ll be beating them off with a stick.”

“Speaking of beating off…”

“What? Again? Paulie, you’ll go blind, son. Sittin’ on a street corner, tin cup clutched in your hairy palms, begging for blow jobs, that’s your future, mate.”

“Well, I can’t help it, John, now can I? Must be the prellies. I never used to be like this.”

“Well, go ahead, son, have a wank. Don’t mind old Johnny lying here all on his tod, nobody to hold on to, nobody to love, nobody to whisper sweet nothings in his ear, nobody to wank off to…”

“Shut up, John.”

“What? Am I disturbing the fantasy? Who is it tonight, then? Brigitte? Marilyn? Not, God help us, Dot?”

“Shut it, John.”

John rolled over and peered off the top bunk at Paul below him.

“Somebody new, then, Paulie?” he leered, “Somebody I don’t know?”

“Johnnnn…”

“Ooh, maybe it’s me! Is it me, Paulie? Spanking the monkey while thinking of my lovely body? My manly chest? My strong thighs? My comely ass? My mouth sucking your dick? Hmmmm?”

“John…shut the fuck…up…John…shit!”

John let out a laugh as he rolled back into his bunk, then, as Paul started to snore below him, reached for himself in the hopes of getting a little sleep as well.

\------------  
That leads to your door

\------------  
At some later date, John too tired or drunk or stubborn to climb up into his own bunk, collapsed beside Paul. Talk had turned (as always) to sex, which led to Paul twisting uncomfortably on his bunk and telling John to go to his and leave him in peace. John had just grinned and pulled back the covers, revealing the burgeoning hard-on there. He’d put a hand on it, experimentally, and given it a pump, grin widening as Paul had gasped. Then he’d taken Paul’s hand and put it on his own crotch, giving it an encouraging squeeze. Paul had taken the hint and started to slide his hand along John’s length, John mirroring his actions.

They’d watched each other throughout, each mesmerized by their ability to elicit gasps and moans and uncontrolled twitches from the other. Paul had watched as John’s eyes had slitted to nothingness the closer he came, while John had reveled in the moment when Paul had arched his head back into the pillow as he came in John’s hand.

Deed done, they looked at each other and smiled.

“To the grave?”

“And beyond.”

\----------------

_John’s left hand works its way up under Paul’s shirt, stroking the fine belly hair, while his right brushes against the bulge in his jeans._

_Paul, fingers still tangled in hair, pulls John’s head up to kiss him, tongue probing deep, as his hips begin to rock._

\---------------

Will never disappear  
I’ve seen that road before

\--------------

They lay, this time, stretched out beside each other, hips and fists pumping, groaning. John’s head moved a little and suddenly his mouth was on Paul’s neck. He breathed in the scent of Paul, breathed deeply, and on the exhale his tongue snaked out and tasted him. Paul shifted and moaned, head arching back, exposing more of his neck. John licked him again, more decisively this time, and Paul’s free hand reached up and grabbed John’s head, tangled in his hair, as he came in John’s fist.

“Like that, then, do you?”

“Mm. Yeah. You can do that again.”

“Mind your manners son. Say please.”

Paul lay silently for a minute then rolled over to look John in the face.

“Please,” he said, very carefully, and then it was John’s turn to groan as their mouths met for the first time.

\---------------  
It always leads me here  
Leads me to your door  
\---------------

_John pulls the shirt up over Paul’s head, stroking Paul’s chest and back, running his tongue along his collarbone, pinching a nipple then soothing it with his mouth. Paul moves his hands to John’s ass, pulling him in again, closer, John hissing as Paul grinds into him._

_He pulls back and looks at Paul for a moment, running his fingers over bruised lips._

_“Can I?” he asks, “Can I have you?”_

_Holding John’s eyes with his own, Paul sucks John’s finger very deliberately into his mouth, all the answer John needs. With a groan he pulls away from Paul, pulls Paul in his wake as he heads up the stairs, into the bedroom, onto the bed._

\----------------

The wild and windy night  
That the rain washed away

\-----------------

“Jesus fucking Christ – I thought we were done for sure!”

“No shit. Fucking flying through a fucking hurricane! What kind of stupid shit is that?”

“I’m gonna tell Brian – not his job to get us bloody killed. Look at my hands – fuckin’ shaking!”

“Only one answer, mate. Alcohol. And lots of it!”

“Mm. Pour me one while you’re at it.”

“Here you go.”

“Jesus, John, how much scotch did you put in this?”

“Enough to get you drunk. May want to have my way with you later – you know, as a sort of life-affirming thing. Staring death in the face and telling it to get stuffed. Like that.”

“Oh. Well. As long as it’s in a good cause…”

“That’s it, Paulie. Bottom’s up!”

“What, already? Haven’t even had my drink yet…”

\---------------  
Has left a pool of tears

\--------------  
“Johnny?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m drunk, Johnny.”

“Me too.”

“It’s just…I wanted to tell you…”

“You’re drunk. Yeah. You said.”

“No, no. Not that. S’important.”

“What?”

“Johnny…I just…I think…”

“What, mate?”

“I can’t…can’t think…Johnny, stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Licking. Stop licking my balls. I want to say…something…Johnny.”

“So say it.”

“I think…I think I love you, Johnny.”

“Bullshit.”

“No, John. ‘S’not…not bullshit. I love you.”

“You’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“No, I do. I know.”

“Shut it, Paul. You fucking don’t, okay? You don’t fucking love me. You’re pissed and horny and I’ve just fucked you six ways from Sunday and you’re thinking with your fucking dick again. You don’t fucking love me. You don’t And don’t ever fucking say it again. Got it?”

“Yeah, Johnny. Sorry, Johnny.”

\----------------  
Crying for the day

\---------------

_He lays Paul out on the bed, stripping off his trousers and y-fronts, pausing to admire the pale flesh stretched out before him. His hand strokes a line from neck to collar bone to nipple to belly to thigh, watching as muscles twitch and tighten, as the body arches and moves into his touch._

_“Jesus, Paul,” he breathes, “Why did we ever stop doing this?”_

\---------------  
Why leave me standing here

\--------------

“John? Johnny? Talk to me.”

“Sure. Yeah. Okay. Talk.”

“Johnny, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said…what I said.”

“What did you say, Paul?”

“You know. Last week. When we got drunk.”

“Last week, Paul? No, Don’t remember. Must have been too drunk, yeah? Never mind. Whatever it was, I don’t remember. No need to apologize.”

“John…”

“Right. On with the show, eh? C’mon, let’s go shake our asses at the little girls, eh Paulie?”

“Yeah. Okay. Right.”

\----------  
Let me know the way

\-----------  
 _He strips his own clothes off quickly then stretches his body down alongside Paul’s. Paul reaches his hand up to caress John’s face, pulling him down into a gentle kiss. He leans into the kiss, feeling his body rolling onto Paul’s, feeling Paul’s hand stroke his body, resting finally in the small of his back. The kiss deepens, becomes more pressing, more urgent, as Paul pulls John over on top of him, supporting his weight fully._

_John pauses for a moment, pulls back, looks Paul full in the face._

_“Why did you come?” he asks, softly, not sure what he wants to hear as an answer._

\------------

Many times I’ve been alone  
And many times I’ve cried  
Any way you’ll never know  
The many ways I’ve tried

\-------------

He decided that if John wanted to play it that way, then he could too. Nothing had happened. Nothing had been said. Everything was back to normal. Fucking in the hotel at night. Quick handjobs in airplane bathrooms. Staring at each other across the microphones, giving certain phrases specific emphasis.

John always went to sleep first. Paul would lie in the dark, holding him or being held, and, every now and then, would mouth the words he’d promised never to say again.

If John didn’t want to hear them that was fair enough – but he couldn’t stop Paul from saying them.

\-----------------  
But still they lead me back  
To the long winding road

\----------------

_Paul shakes his head, refusing to speak. His hands pull John’s hips into his, his mouth hot on John’s neck. John thinks to insist for a minute, then gives in to the feelings._

_Soon, Paul’s legs resting on his shoulders, Paul’s feet digging into his back, he finds ecstasy as Paul welcomes him in. Paul groans and cries out his name, grips his biceps, rocks up into him, and John is lost in the pleasure of it all._  
\--------------

You left me standing here  
A long long time ago

\----------------

“I’m leaving her.”

“Who?”

“Cyn. I can’t be married to her any more, not even for Julian. It’s a sham. Always has been probably.”

“Why now?”

“Yoko. I’m in love with her. I want to be with her.”

“Oh. Well, yeah, sure.”

“Thing is, Paulie…”

“Mm?”

“I want to go to Yoko free, to start fresh.”

“Yeah…”

“So…it’s you, too, Paul. I’m leaving you, too.”

“Oh.”

\----------------  
Don’t leave me waiting here  
Lead me to your door

\----------------

_He collapses on Paul, the sudden silence deafening. Paul strokes his back, holds him, kisses him gently._

_“You’re leaving me,” he says._

_“What?”_

_“You’re leaving me. Again. You’re leaving all of us. Me. The group. You’re going.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“I love you, John.”_

_He raises his head and looks at him carefully._

_“I know,” he says._


End file.
